Crying Over Spilled Slurpee
by blackravyn
Summary: Tired of all the rules imposed on her life, a young Anneliese runs out to the corner of her estate. There she will meet someone who will change her life. In trying not to give too much away, I summarized a part. I hope you'll bear with me through the unreliable updates. This is my Pruaus Secret Santa gift to cryingoverspilledslurpee. Super late, but I hope you like it!


Happy New Years! This is my Pruaus secret Santa gift for cryingoverspilledslurpee. I'm so really sorry it took so long to upload, I've been too damn busy with finals and family. But the first half is already done! of the intro that is. You asked for a really long fic, and I'm going to try my hardest to give it to you. I loved your idea, it was interesting and i hope my story lives up to par. I hope you have an awesome break, and New Year! It's a time for new beginnings so I hope you get to try new experiences and that its a wonderful beautiful year!

Disclaimer: Hetalia not mine! Neither are the characters. Thank you and i hope you enjoy this short preview, for now.

Chapter One

Anneliese buried her nose further into the fur lining the collar of her coat. _I wish I'd brought out my scarf,_ she thought to herself, suffering the consequences of her disobedience. She'd escaped through the window to avoid her schooling and chores. As the only child of the Federal Chancellor of Austria, a distinctive amount of discipline and knowledge was expected from her. It was certainly higher than anyone else in her age group was. Tired of the constant ordering, she decided to go out and enjoy the countryside. She was only twelve after all! She needed to be able to play and have fun and basically act her age. _But no. It's 'diplomats don't speak like that, they don't walk like that. Don't you want to be like your father?'_

"No I don't!" She yelled to the sky above her head, as if that would change anything. "I don't." She whispered now, to the grass. "I don't want to be like him. I don't want to always be away from mother. I don't want to have responsibilities. I…I just always want to stay a child and play with Jean, Sophia and everyone else. W-why can't that be my life? Why?" By the time she had finished her little outburst, she was lying down in the grass, tears spilling over cheeks. She was mad at the unfairness of her life. She didn't ask to be the daughter of a powerful government figure, but she had to live up to the life it entailed. It did have its rewards, like getting anything she wanted, but she would much rather have a normal family than expensive trinkets.

"Hey there cutie." Anneliese snapped her neck up, eyes locking onto the unknown dark figure next to a tree.

"Who…who are you?" She doesn't know every single person working for her father, but she was fairly certain not one soul had a dark complexion like him. She could be wrong, but it was better to be cautious. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through when I saw that you were out here alone." With every word, he inched forward, just a little bit so she didn't notice it and by the time he had finished speaking, he was a little over than a meter away from her.

Alarms went off in her head. Something was telling her not to confirm the fact that she was alone. However, she also needed to get the hell out of the situation. It was a good thing she had been training most of her life in dealing with complicated situations.

She plastered a smile on her face, as if she'd found his statement amusing. "I'm not alone. My guardian just went to get my jacket; he'll be back in a few. And there are guards watching from the widows." The first one was a lie, but not the second. Gunmen stood in certain areas of the estate watching its four corners, making sure everything was in its right place. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time that she had escaped the watch of one of her personal guards. That's why no one had come after her yet. _But they should've seen him by now. Its broad daylight._

As if her thoughts had conjured them, a small group of guards came walking out the nearby garden. _They must've radioed in._

"See? I'm okay. You can leave now." If he really was watching out for her, then she didn't want him to get in trouble just for being kind.

His smile widened even more, but it seemed more like a baring of teeth than pleasurable thoughts. "Yes I suppose I can. But not without you." Before Anneliese's mind could register what his words meant, a dark cloth blocked her vision and swallowed her whole. She could feel herself being moved somewhere else. Scared beyond thought, she screamed. Her shrill voice echoed in her ears until it was all she could hear. Then they got violent. A large hand slapped her across the face, effectively silencing her voice. It came down again this time on her side. It left a stinging mark, reminding her that she was not with nice people.

"God _damn_ we had to get the loud brat didn't we? Shut the fuck up down there!"

"Lukas! Don't attract any more attention than we need. It already looks suspicious enough carrying a moving bag around everywhere. Just get it to the truck and keep quiet."

Anneliese recognized the second voice as the one that she'd been talking to earlier. But she didn't know the first one. _How many people are there?_

Paralyzing fear set in. The only thing on her mind earlier had been to get away from them, but she realized now that it was impossible. These monsters were going to kidnap her and no one could save her now.

_Please. Help me. I promise I won't ever disobey again. Please._


End file.
